


I Love You

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, mention of seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: It was unacceptable what Jeonghan had done.alternately titled, Don't Mess with the Hair





	I Love You

        You pouted. He smiled and rubbed at your cheek lovingly.

        "Stop that!" You pushed his hand away. "I'm angry at you!" Your bottom lip protruded further, your cheeks puffing out. Your boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan chuckled. He found your pout to be absolutely adorable, and you hated that. But that's not why you were mad at him.

        "Are you really?" His smooth voice tried to penetrate your defenses, but you wouldn't let him win this. He pet your hair and his eyes were so kind and affectionate towards you. You brushed his hand off of you.

        "Yes! I can't believe you would do that to me." You crossed your arms and turned away from him.  His image was offending you.

        "Do what?" He knew what he did. He was just playing with you at this point. You glared at him, and he was smirking.

        "You know what you've done." You narrowed your eyes at him. How dare he? How could he? You looked at him again. "I hate you." He feigned shock.

        "Surely you don't?" He smiled and you had to look away again. His smile was your main weakness. You couldn't give up any ground, or you could potentially forgive him, and that was absolutely unacceptable. You would never forgive him for this crime against humanity.

        "Yes I do. I hate you so much right now." You stood up, ready to go to the kitchen or your bedroom to pout in silence, but luck was not on your side, since Jeonghan stood and pulled you to him, yanking you into his lap when he fell to the couch with you in his arms, effectively setting you in his lap.

        "I don't think so, [y/n]. I think you still love me~" You rolled your eyes and struggled in his grasp, trying and failing to escape.

        "I have never told you that I loved you." Hannie's smile was mischievous.

        "Maybe not while you were conscious." Your eyes widened in alarm.

        "Do you know how creepy that sounds, sweetie?" He simply shrugged and nuzzled his face into your neck. "Nooo! Let me go! Jeonghan!" You went limp. "This is unfair." He chuckled.

        "You aren't really mad are you baby?" His eyes were softer, and honestly, you were falling for him all over again.

        "No, I'm not. I'm not actually mad at you. It was probably the company's fault anyway." You re-adjusted yourself to fit comfortably in your boyfriend's lap. You felt his soft grin against your neck and you smiled as well. You glanced back at him, your fingers running through his newly bleached hair. "I'm gonna miss the dark colors, you know." Jeonghan pulled away just a bit so that he could kiss your cheek. You giggled and tried to move away.

        "Are you really going to struggle after the last time I held you down and you gave me a bruise? Remember the scolding Cheolie gave you?" You froze. You had gotten in so much trouble.

        "But, Jeonghannie, you missed." You smiled and turned your head so that he could kiss you properly.

        "What, after you said you hated me? I don't think so." He turned away and put his nose in the air.  You immediately began to pout again.

        "I don't hate you though. Please kiss me?" He shook his head. You smiled and then began to turn around in his grip, your legs now on either side of his "I guess I'll just have to steal one then."

        "Nope!" He then threw his head back to avoid your kisses.

        "Jeonghan, please? I really don't hate you. I promise." You looked to him, pleading. You put your best pleading look on and begged for a kiss.

        "God, you're so adorable. How do you know my weaknesses so well?" his lips puckered in fake anger before his features softened again and he finally gave into you and kissed you properly.

        "Because I love you." You pecked his lips while he sat in shock and you quickly got off of his lap and ran to lock yourself in the bathroom before he could catch you and smother you with any more love.

        "Ya! [y/n], get your cute butt back here!" You heard his socked feet thud after you down the hallway, and you rushed to close the door quickly, but his hand caught the door. You looked up to his eyes would be as he slowly inched it open, a smirk wide on his face.

        "No! Don't do it!" You threw your arms out, trying to save yourself.

        "I caught you~"


End file.
